Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{3y + 5}{y - 4} = 10$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $y - 4$ $ 3y + 5 = 10(y - 4) $ $3y + 5 = 10y - 40$ $5 = 7y - 40$ $45 = 7y$ $7y = 45$ $y = \dfrac{45}{7}$